


A Song to Die For

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Hetalia) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Music, Piano, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sweet, ameripan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Alfred is aspiring to be a great piano player when a mysterious figure shows up at his window. Who are they and what do they want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Hetalia fanfic so I hope you like it. The characters may be a little OOC so I'm sorry... Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

Alfred never understood why he continued to play the piano. Perhaps it was because he never wanted to disappoint his father, Arthur. Perhaps it was because his brother, Matthew, was a better player. Perhaps it was because he enjoyed music. Whatever the reason, he continued to play. 

Music would fill the halls of his home even late into the night. The music, sometimes slow and soft would be contrasted with something quick and lively. 

Arthur would often teach Alfred but most of the time, Alfred was alone with his music. He played and played and played until he could play no more. That’s when they met. 

Alfred, after having practiced once again, looked out the open window towards the sky. His parents were gone along with his brother for a couple of moths so he was once again alone with his music. 

“You play really well…” a voice said from the bushes outside the house. Alfred jumped in surprise as a voice came from nowhere. 

“Who are you? Where are you?” Alfred cried.

A young boy with black hair and brown eyes emerged from the bushes beneath the house and perched on the window ledge. 

“Will you play again for me?” the boy asked shyly. Alfred nodded and played a soft sad song he had recently composed. The boy softly swayed with the music until Alfred played the last note.

“That was really beautiful.” the boy smiled sincerely.

“Thank you, and may I ask again, who are you?” Alfred asked, genuinely happy the boy liked the piece.

“My name is Kiku, Kiku Honda.” Kiku responded.

“It’s nice to meet you Kiku. I’m Alfred.” Alfred smiled.

Kiku smiled back shyly, “If I come back tomorrow, will you play again for me?” 

“Sure.” Alfred smiled before the black haired boy slipped off the window ledge and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Thus became a routine for them. Alfred would spend his days practicing, awaiting Kiku’s arrival under the cover of nightfall. Kiku would arrive, sit on the window ledge and listen to Alfred play till he had to leave in the early morn. Alfred realized that he slowly started anticipating Kiku’s arrival as it was the first time anyone had wanted to hear him play. 

Alfred wanted to write something special for the boy who came to visit. Throughout the days he would try to compose the perfect piece while at night playing small snippets and asking for Kiku’s advice.

It had been several months since Kiku had shown up. He appeared each night without fail. However, Alfred would look at his every night he appeared. He seemed to be more pale, sickly even, with each passing day. He eventually confronted Kiku about it.

“Hey Kiku, are you okay?” Alfred asked after finishing the piece on the piano.

“Yes, I’m fine. Why?” Kiku asked though he looked tired and drained of life.

“You don’t look too well…” Alfred said, voice filled with concern.

“I’ll be fine. Will you play something else for me?” Kiku asked. Alfred nodded and went back to playing.

* * *

Several more days passes and Kiku looked worse and worse with each passing day,. Alfred grew worried but Kiku always brushed it off as nothing to worry about. That was until he stopped coming. Alfred grew even more worried. Kiku had never missed a night. Alfred waited and hoped Kiku would show up but he didn’t. Alfred continued waiting for Kiku each night but the boy was nowhere to be found. 

When his father, Arthur, came back early it surprised him. He learned that the son of a family friend had recently passed away and his father came back to attend the funeral. Alfred swallowed, a sinking feeling coming over him. 

They attended the funeral a few days later. When he say the body in the casket Alfred broke down in tears. Now he understood why Kiku hadn’t been there the past few days. It was because Kiku was dead.

Yao Wang, Kiku’s father, introduced himself to Alfred while Arthur gave his condolences.

“How… Why did he have to go…” Alfred sobbed.

Yao and Arthur looked confused. “Did you know my son?” Yao asked.

“Yes… I knew him. I played the piano for him. He would sit and listen every night.” Alfred whispered.

Yao gave a thoughtful nod, “That explains a that. Young man, did Kiku ever talk about himself?”

Alfred shook his head. “No, he just said he loved music.” Alfred sniffled, wiping away his tears.

“Kiku used to play the violin. That’s before he got sick.” Arthur explained softly. Yao nodded.

“Kiku was very sickly. The doctors said he wasn’t going to last long. Kiku was strong. I wondered what he was holding onto to keep him alive. Now I understand. He was holding on to you.” Yao smiled sadly.

Alfred gave a confused look, “Me? Why me?”

“The doctors said he would sneak out of his room in the middle of the night and would return in the morning. They said when he returned, he always had a smile on his face. He would sneak out to hear the music he couldn’t play himself.” Yao explained.

“So… my music…” Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded towards his son and Yao gave a sad smile. 

“Sir, may I play one last song for Kiku?” Alfred asked. Yao thought for a moment before gesturing to the piano in room.

Alfred slowly walked towards the coffin and looked in to see a smile on Kiku’s face. He looked peaceful in death. “I’m sorry… I wanted you to hear this… This is for you…” Alfred whispered.

Alfred made his way over to the piano and begun to play. The music swelled over the halls and through the room. A tune of soft beauty was played and then changes to a quick lively tempo and alternated between the two. 

_ Alfred played his heart and soul out willing for Kiku to hear it beyond the grave. _

_ Beyond the grave Kiku listened. Kiku listened to a song to die for…  _


End file.
